


Everything has changed

by Secular_Czar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a small cameo by Polly Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secular_Czar/pseuds/Secular_Czar
Summary: When Polly moved to Pembroke Betty started to talk to Cheryl, it started with a thank you text because she damn well knew Polly wouldn’t be bothered to send one. She never did.Two months later, looking at Cheryl in her bed, Betty is sure she will never be able to thank Polly enough for being an airhead.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Everything has changed

It felt weird to be civil, the many years of pointed comments still bothering her sometimes. Even looking at Cheryl driving back home with her, the rare small smile that reaches her eyes so unexpected even now they are getting more frequent.

It has been two months since this dynamic started. Just one text or another, about Polly, cheer practice, to the songs they liked, and life. Until they noticed they only ever talked freely to one another.

With Kevin being his flaky self, the boys too busy for this kind of conversation and the silent agreement with Veronica to never speak about their home lives. Cheryl is the only one who even asks how she’s feeling. That wants, no, demands an honest answer. That could handle whatever answer. And Betty knows how fast Reggie, Tina, and Ginger get dull to talk to.

“Well, you seem to be elsewhere,” Cheryl says, her voice sounds sharp over the radio. The silent question if she is okay makes her face heat.

“I’m just happy practice is over and we’re going home.”

“Am I not a good enough head cheerleader for Riverdale’s very own Nancy Drew?” Betty laughs at her usual sarcastic response, the HBIC persona still in place.

“You know that’s not true, Cher.” Betty moves a strand of red hair to behind her ear, earning her a warm glance. “You know I love it, falls and all,” caressing her face as she smiles “you’re a great reason to be red and purple all over.”

The resulting blush is still faint in her face when they get to Betty’s house, grateful for the weekend and Alice’s absence. Polly would later join them for a movie night, but for now, they were alone. Shoes by the front door, pants, and underwear left along the way.

“In a hurry much?” Betty says looking down at Cheryl, still fully dressed and on her knees. Cursing as she presses a firm kiss against her tight, back flush to the still open room door.

“You know I couldn't resist your bedroom eyes ma belle.”

She tries to keep her breathing under control when Cheryl takes to teasing her, cursing when she realizes she brought it on herself by teasing the girl. After this long being closer to her, and so much time spent on trying to read her she was still unpredictable to Betty.

“I expected you to be a pillow princess,” Betty says trying to get a rise out of her after a few minutes of torture. She only gets a sharp bite to her tight, among the many other purples, greens and fading yellows. “Ow, you know you do look like it, all long nails and shit.” She hisses when Cheryl’s nails find the back of her thighs, earning her a muffled chuckle.

“Oh fuck you” Cheryl cuts her off when she opens her mouth again, and she remembers how she did the same thing the day she came out. Angry at a homophobic comment made by Coach Clayton, Veronica had hushed away and they were just chatting away when he did it. She went on a long tirade and when she opened her mouth Cheryl cursed at her because it was the first time she came out to someone that wasn’t Jason and she wasn’t allowed to make it go bad. Only stopping when Betty came out, laughing at her being this agitated.

“Ouch,” She says when Cheryl bites her other tight, her body shivering when she looks down. Brown eyes remind her to pay attention. _Right_. “You kinda are.” She teases because Cheryl likes her now, she is allowed to take enjoyment from the biting remarks.

She receives an eye roll before her mouth moves higher. Betty’s head hits the wooden door, to the sound of a moan she doesn’t know if it’s from her or no. She’s soaked and she can feel just how much against Cheryl’s tongue. She always is, seeing the HBIC on her knees drives her a bit insane. She tries to take a breath when her tongue meets her clit, world spinning too much for her to look down.

When she manages to open her eyes, to Cheryl staring right back at her, she fails to hold back a moan. Her tongue dips to her entrance and Betty feels the sharp taste of blood from where she bit her lips. Fuck. The pleasure builds up and her hands fall to Cheryl’s hair. She pulls it as her hips buckle involuntarily.

Betty’s body freezes when she hears a loud whine. She looks down, vision fogged from how hard Cheryl was going. She sees her eyes clamped shut, unusual. She tugs again, rolling her hips harder. Betty’s struggling to keep her eyes open when she’s rewarded by a muffled whimper. Cheryl’s nails dig hard into her hips, pulling a leg over her back. Fuck.

Betty loses control over what goes out of her mouth when Cheryl’s tongue hits something inside her, and her nose is flush against her clit. “How are you even breathing, my, fuck, Cher.” Her hips buckle forward violently when she pulls back a little bit, seeing starts when a muffled moan vibrates through her like thunder.

She tangles her hand on Cheryl’s red hair, positively riding her face. The curious part of Betty’s head that never shuts up insisted to try it and being far too gone from pleasure she agreed. Her other hand moves to the door handle, desperate for support when Cheryl takes the position head-on like she’s starving. Her world goes blank for a few seconds.

When she regains her senses Betty makes sure to press too close, so she can’t breathe, but it only makes her go harder. She can sense her orgasm approaching, so close she can almost touch it.

With one particularly hard thrust forward she feels Cheryl push back a little, and she pulls the girls away. Her own mind screaming at her to sort her priorities straight, for more, but she can’t let this opportunity go by. Not when Cheryl won’t present it on a silver plate like this again any soon.

She pulls Cheryl up, hearing an even louder whine in complaint. If Betty’s clit wasn’t pulsing before it would be from the desperation on her face. Her legs buckle when they meet the floor. She holds her weight on the girl still kneeled, still close enough she can feel her shaky breath against her tight and it makes her shiver.

Desperate chocolate brown eyes meet hers, pleading and foggy. She looks so confused. Betty wants to ravage her. But her pussy clenches around nothing and she is reminded she might as well go insane if she doesn’t cum soon.

“Wh-”

“No,” Betty cuts the uncharacteristically small voice, “I was _so_ close, and you’re doing so well.” She’s rewarded with a small whine at the praise.

“Then what did we stopped for?” Her voice lacks the usual bite, the hunger in Cheryl’s eyes making her breath catch.

“I want you to beg.”

“What?” _Oh, there it is._

“I think you heard me,” Betty says staring her down, “Do you think I don’t hear you when you moan and whine while eating me out.” Unsure where the nerve is coming from she goes with it, pulling Cheryl by the hair until her head rests on her tights. “How you did it even more when I started riding you.”

“You are the one rolling your hips against nothing, Betts, not me,” Cheryl says, ever so stubborn.

“So you mean if I touch you” Betty moves her hand to her chin, tilting her head up, “you won’t be soaking through your underwear?” Gullible eyes stare back at her, Betty curses at how her mood moves with Cheryl’s, how it makes her heart pound.

“Whatever.” Cheryl says trying to move forward, pressing a bite to her tight when Betty doesn’t let her. Picking her up by the chin when she lets go, dragging her thumb through the girl’s lips.

“I think you could come just from me riding your face.” Cheryl gasps when she says it. Betty lets go to pull her closer again, enough to feel her shaking breath against her.

“The fuck Betts just let this go.” Cheryl says when she pulls her back again.

“So impatient” She holds her laughter at how pissed Cheryl looks, but the desire in her eyes doesn’t dull. Cheryl grabs her thighs. “Not yet.” _No safe word no stopping._ “Hands off, now.”

She complies immediately and Betty worries she might come from the look on her eyes only as well, _how gay_. Bending down she pulls Cheryl closer until their lips are inches apart and she could see how out of it she looks up close. Her mouth half-open, makeup dishevelled, breathing hard, pupils full-blown, and eyes still foggy when they meet, making Betty’s heart soar.

“B”

“Will you be a good girl for me, Cher?” When she closes her eyes and doesn’t answer Betty tightens her hold on her hair. The little whine that leaves Cheryl's lips make her legs week.

“Fuck - I - yes.”

“Then beg.” Cheryl looks so on edge, hands moving to touch her thighs before letting go like she was burned the second she touches them. “Beg and I might consider testing my theory.” She looks so close to crying, so deathly beautiful. The fog now taking over her mind, “Be a good girl, baby, I know you can do it.” Cheryl closes her eyes, biting her lips, and she moves closer to speak by her ear, “Come on baby girl. Beg for me.”

“Please,” She says and Betty waits for more. When Cheryl opens her eyes she thinks she might let her get away with it just for how hot she feels. “Please, let me go down on you.” Betty smiles, heart pounding, as Cheryl takes a deep breath, her eyes hardening a little. “Betty, use my face as your throne for all I care just let me do it already.”

“Oh, you were doing so well.” She says, holding back a laugh at the answer. “But since you decided to be a brat I might punish you, it’s only fair right?” Not resisting the urge to laugh at how wide her eyes got.

Betty kisses her, humming at her own taste. She pulls her along so she can sit at the edge of her desk, pushing her back to her knees. She moves Cheryl’s head so it can rest in her thigh. Brown eyes burn into her as she moves her hand to her pussy.

She moves her fingers, not surprised at how wet she is. Moaning as she touches her clit, and louder when Cheryl looks up at her.

“Ready to behave?”

“Yes, yes please.” Her hands moving once more to her thighs and stopping with a whimper as Betty looks at her. “Please, ma belle.” Cheryl’s eyes tear up and she isn’t that mean, her tongue is on her before she can finish nodding.

Betty can no longer hold back the noises, and she knows Cheryl isn’t bothering with it either. Pleasure builds up faster and her vision fades, something is different but she can’t tell what with Cheryl’s nose hitting her clit every time she bucks her hips. Her orgasm hits her with a flash and drags on. Everything else vanishes.

The first thing to come back is her throat aching. Her body shaking as aftershocks hit her. Another orgasm building up fast.

“Fuck, Cher. Bed.” Betty says, fighting the urge to cry when she stops. Everything too hot and she wants to scream. “Sit on the bed.” She grabs the water bottle, cursing how her legs are still boneless and the water won’t open.

Chuckling at how fast Cheryl did what she said, she gives her the bottle. Straddling her hips on the bed, she watches as she opens it with shaky hands and muttered curses. The water feels god sent, and Cheryl quickly downs the rest of it.

“Where were we?” Betty says, pressing kisses to her neck, she laughs still out of breath.

“Betts, can you take your shirt off?” Cheryl says and Betty looks down, she didn’t even notice it. “I want to see you.”

“Of course honey.” How she managed to take any of this seriously is beyond her. “Now, I think someone is incredibly overdressed,” Betty says pulling Cheryl’s shirt off, somehow wet. She shivers as her fingers trace through the alabaster skin and the faint freckles as Betty takes her bra off. She gasps when her back hits the bed with a small push. “You look so good like this.” Betty moves to take her shorts off, surprised at how she got wet past the thick fabric, _fuck_.

“Everything looks good on me”

“But you look even better with nothing on,” Betty drags her nails on her sides as she takes her panties off, “so wet, so on edge.” She presses a small kiss to her ribcage, smiling at the blush colouring Cheryl’s face. “I could look at you forever.”

“Yeah, my body is perfection, I know.” Cheryl dismisses her, but it takes nothing away from the joy Betty feels at her smile. She knows she’s taking in every compliment, loving them. “Can you just -” she gasps when Betty traces her nails on her inner thigh, “get to it.”

Betty moves her hand up, hearing a string of badly connected French when her fingers get to her slit. “My, my, you are close.” She pushes a finger inside to no resistance, enjoying how incoherent Cheryl goes as she curls her finger.

“Please.” The panted word and desperate brown eyes remind Betty she has all the time in the world for this later. She pulls her finger out, chuckling at how Cheryl whimpers. She tells her to move up the bed.

“You are being so vocal today,” Betty says, straddling her hips, smiling as Cheryl shuts her eyes, “so expressive,” she bends down to press kisses to her neck, “I’m loving it.” Getting a moan when she bites down. “Such a good girl for me,” Cheryl curses “I believe I promised a reward for good behaviour, so I better ‘get to it’, and use your face as my _throne_.” Brown eyes dart open when she hears her own words coming out of Betty.

Betty takes note of the incoherent stream of curses Cheryl lets out when she rolls her hips up and down her stomach. She bites back a moan at the pressure and focuses on how the girl under her looks. Eyes shut, biting her lips, gripping the sheets because she knows better than to touch her. She looks so vulnerable and desperate, Betty wants to wreck her.

Betty moves up to straddle her face, holding herself at the bed frame as she looks down. Hooded brown eyes almost covered in black, her heart pounding so hard she can hear it. Cheryl grabs her thighs and pulls her down. Betty doesn’t know if the moans are coming from her, her world gets foggy. She moves to rest more of her weight in the bed frame, but Cheryl doesn’t let her, pulling her back. She tries and fails to get herself to scold her for it. Her body is on fire.

“Fuck Cher. Baby.” She bucks her hips, almost falling forward when Cheryl’s tongue enters her, grabbing at her hair for balance instead. She feels the last of her control slipping when Cheryl hums and it vibrates through her. She continues to talk, even if nothing sounds coherent to her. Her body is too far gone to remember she won’t stop if she shuts up.

Cheryl does something that makes her body shake, and her voice is just a prayer for her not to stop, ever. Her body is slow with bliss, the wave of her orgasm coming slowly, but sure to drown her as it builds up.

“Cum for me.” Betty hears more than says, and a loud moan trips her over the edge. Her world goes blank.

Her room is a surreal sight when she opens her eyes again, things knocked all-around in her desk. Everything so pink and childish. All while her body is still shaking, half-melted into her bed and her girl.

“That was different.” She says to the girl cuddled into her back, laughing when she notices Cheryl’s still trying to get her breath under control.

“You blacked out, Betty.” She says and Betty turns to face her. “I thought I was going to choke to death,” her brown eyes full of mirth and she laughs loudly after a beat, “god that would be perfect B, imagine the look on mother’s face.”

“She would bring you back just to scold you,” Betty says, and laughs at the idea, “good thing because I couldn’t go on without you.” She presses a kiss to her nose. Her heart flutters when she yawns, hiding into the pillow.

“Sweet talker,” Cheryl says and Betty stares into her eyes, starts tracing patterns into her back, a smile etched into her face as she sees them darken again. “If you keep teasing me there is no pouting that will save you, ma belle.”

If anyone suggested a year back this would happen Betty would’ve thought them insane, but now, after a month of whatever this is, she can only laugh and cuddle into her. Pressing little kisses to her neck, and utterly happy she can see the little things Cheryl decides to hide from the world for one reason or another.

“Baby?” Betty says and Cheryl hums, sounding just as tired as she feels. “Let’s take a nap, and you’re free to punish me all you want later.”

“I knew you were trying to kill me,” Cheryl says and chuckles, pulling her closer.

“You forgot how to speak English today.”

“You are the one who decides to dirty talk me into an orgasm.”

“At no point did I expect it to work.”

“Sleep, you heathen.”

\------------------

“Holy fuck my sister got railed,” Polly says when she gets to the bedroom door, to red hair, under her sister’s quickly pulled up covers. Cackling when she notices it can’t be Archie there. “Oh Betts good for you” laughing again when she hears a groan, “I’m proud, of both of you.” A pillow hits her, good aim, a Cheryl check. “No need to be rude CherBear, I’m not even mocking how you didn’t close the fucking door or the drapes. _Yet_.” She laughs again when both girls groan, satisfied they’ll be kept awake by the embarrassment. “I’ll leave you to get decent, but you better watch movies with me. I even brought pops.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this out of impulse and boredom, Cheryl/Betty are my favourite disaster gays even being a Choni shipper. I think their dynamic is so funny. 
> 
> I realised there's not a single fic for Cheryl/Betty/Toni, so I might write it because they would be cute together. If you'd be interested in it let me know.


End file.
